In recent years, people are in demand of music while working, and music is commonly played at a workplace (e.g., an office, a factory, a personal studio).
Generally, a conventional tool cabinet is designed for storage, compartmentalization, and protection of tools. When a user intends to listen to music during work, an external audio device (such as a loudspeaker) is required, thereby resulting in inconvenience and occupation of a certain space around the conventional tool cabinet.